Halloween 8: The New Dominion
by Dee2
Summary: "Evil Rises To The Occasion" -- My Halloween 8 Treatment


  
  
  
"EVIL RISES TO THE OCCASION"  
  
HALLOWEEN 8: THE NEW DOMINION  
  
  
BY  
  
  
  
DEATRICE C. ADAMS  
  
Copyrighted: AUGUST 26, 1998  
CHICAGO, IL 60628  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HALLOWEEN 8: THE NEW DOMINION  
  
Deatrice C. Adams  
  
Purpose: The idea behind this script is to carry on what many fans have decided as a "Michael Myers Legend" in a new emergence. It is not intended to insult the fans of Halloween, Halloween II or Halloween H20. It is intended to bridge the gap between generations of fans from the Original Trilogy (Halloween, Halloween II and H20) with those fans of Halloween 4, Halloween 5 and Halloween 6. It is my hope that this will story will give the audiences the excitement and thrill that they have come to expect from the excellence of the Halloween Series.  
  
SCRIPT:   
This is a script "treatment" with the basic story line, plot, and dialogue. It may be revised by the original creator, Deatrice C. Adams, or the purchaser of the script upon mutual agreement.  
  
Main Cast:  
  
Danny [Kara's Son, H6]  
Michael Myers   
Molly [H20]  
Kara Strode [H6]  
Ronny Jones [Security Guard from H20]  
Stephen [Jamie's Son/John's Nephew, H6]  
Tommy Doyle [H6]  
John Tate [H20]  
Paul Bracket[Annie's Brother - New]  
Dr. Lloyd [Jimmy Lloyd from Halloween 2]  
Lindsay Wallace [Original Halloween]  
Dr. Wynn [H6]  
  
Supporting Cast:  
  
Extras: Police Officers, Nurse, Librarian, Location extras.  
  
Background  
  
John Tate and Molly have moved to Haddonfield after the death of Michael Myers at his mother's hand on October 31, 1998. John and Molly are living together and have become friends with neighbors Tommy Doyle and Kara Strode-Doyle after the 1998 beheading of Michael Myers made national news. Tommy and Kara married three years after their frightening encounter with Michael, have a fifteen year old son Danny, and have since adopted five year old Stephen, (Jamie's Strode's son/John's Nephew). Living peacefully in Haddonfield for five years now, in spite of Michael's history, the two couples are enjoying the small town; Having become local heroes and celebrities, it was a new beginning for them.   
  
Setting: Haddonfield, IL, Year 2003.  
  
Other Possible Log Lines: "Evil Rises To The Occasion" [my choice], "The Rebirth of Evil","And Who Said Evil Dies?","Whomever Said Evil Dies, Was Dead Wrong!", "Evil Emerges Once Again"...   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
[SCENE ONE]  
  
Time: October 29, 2003  
Location: Inside John and Molly's house, 6:00PM.  
  
[SCRIPT BEGINS]  
  
John: "Whoa....Tommy, [John picks Stephen up]...Stevie is growing fast, and look at those hands. He's going to be a football player....takes after his uncle." [John grins]  
  
Tommy: "That's what I keep telling everyone. He's a big boy, and strong too... But um, we [exchanging smiles with Kara] were wondering when you and Molly are going to have kids?"  
  
John: "Hey, we're still young, give us a break here. [John and Molly blush at each other]. We're finishing up a couple of credits at Haddonfield East, and I'm winding down at the store. We're pacing ourselves." [John smirks at Tommy]  
  
Kara: "Stevie looks so much like Jamie and your mom...." [Kara smiles]  
  
John: "I know....if it wasn't for the two of you, we would have never known about him. [John picks up Stevie and sits him on his lap] When mom changed her identity, she cut all strings from her past...[pause]...and after she heard about the accident, she never talked about Jamie, never asked any questions. She thought giving her up for adoption was the best thing at the time. She was in no condition to raise a child. When I was born, she couldn't fathom giving up both her children...[pause]...She cherishes Stevie, [John kisses Stevie], and can't wait to see him again at Christmas."  
  
Kara: "How is Laurie doing? I haven't talked to her in a while."  
  
Molly: "She called last night, John was on the phone with her forever. I didn't even have five minutes to finish phone registration for HE [Haddonfield East]." [Molly grins]  
  
John: "She's doing great...loves the new job, the countryside, overseeing the British Brats now! [John laughs]. Being Dean at the University, she doesn't teach as much; She has more time for herself now, to enjoy life more."  
  
Tommy: "That's good. She deserves it - she's been through so much." [the room is silent]  
  
John: "We all have, but that's in the past now [trying to change the topic]...Dinner's ready, let's eat!"  
  
[Kara goes to the front of the house & opens the door. Danny is talking with a friend about putting new tires on his bike]  
  
Kara: "Danny, it's dinner time....come on, take the bike around back....let's go!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[SCENE TWO]  
  
Location: Outside John and Molly's house  
  
Danny: "Ok mom, I'm coming". [In a disappointing tone from having to end his discussion with a friend on adding new bike tires]  
  
Danny: "You see the knobby tires [Danny pointing].....these are for the dirt trails."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE THREE]  
  
Location: Inside John and Molly's House.  
  
[Kara returns to the table. Molly sits Stephen to the table and helps Kara prepare his food]  
  
Molly: "I think it's going to rain. When you opened the door to call Danny in, I saw nothing but black clouds."  
  
Kara: "That's what the news reported. Off and on up until the end of the month. Danny better get in here..."  
  
[Lightening strikes almost immediately outside, and it begins to pour. John and Tommy laugh at the irony].  
  
John: "You ladies spoke too soon.." [John smiles]  
  
Tommy: "Yeah, there goes the local football scrimmage." [Everyone laughs since Haddonfield doesn't have much of sports anything]  
  
John: "I'll close all the windows. It's really pouring."   
  
[The skies had darkened to near night in less than thirty minutes. John proceeds to close the back kitchen window. Just as he begins to walk away, lightening strikes the yard just as a figure, in a dark jumpsuit with stark white mask, stands fifty-feet away, peering back through the window at him]   
  
[In shock, John rushes to the dining room. Without saying a word, everyone knew that the expression on his face, the silence in his voice, can only be caused by one person, Michael Myers. Tommy rushes out of the room.]  
  
John: "It can't be. It's impossible!" [John says in despair]  
  
[Tommy returns]  
  
Tommy: "I know." [Hands John the shotgun from the back closet]  
  
[Molly & Kara grab Stephen and head to the center of the room. John points his rifle towards the back door. Tommy lifts the baseball bat he grabbed from the corner]  
  
Kara: "Danny, Danny is still out there!" [Tommy runs to the front door]  
  
John: "Tommy, wait, you stay here with them. I have the gun, I'll go look for him" [John opens the door and goes into the pouring rain]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
[SCENE FOUR]  
  
Location: Outside John and Molly's house.  
  
[Danny parks his bike along side the house, and just as he turns the corner suspense....he turns into Michael Myers' chest. Danny freezes. Michael looks down at him and slowly tilts his head to the right]  
  
John: [looking around] "Danny, where are you? Get in the house!"  
  
[Danny turns towards the direction of John's voice, then immediately looks back for Michael. Michael is gone.]  
  
Danny: "I'm here. I'm here." [As John walks up]  
  
John: "Let's go, get in the house NOW!" [As John walks sideways to watch their front and backsides. They enter the house safely.]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE FIVE]  
  
Location: Inside John and Molly's House.  
  
  
Tommy: [Looking at John] "Did you see anything?   
  
John: [confused] "No..nothing....Maybe it's my mind.......I'm losing it. Mom would see his face all the time, and it was just her nightmares playing tricks on her. She never got past it. It had to be my imagination."   
  
Danny: [interjecting] "A man was here. I saw him. He was behind me before you came up. He disappeared. A man in a mask...it was a man in a white mask." [They all look at Danny with faces of terror]  
  
John: [distressed] "He can't be alive! Mom fucking chopped his head off!" [Molly rushes over to John to calm him down]  
  
Molly: "Let's call the police and get them here now!"   
  
[Kara lets Stephen go, picks up the phone & dialed the police to report it; She gives the details to the operator]  
  
Kara: "They're on their way!  
  
Tommy: "Why won't he die??? What is he?? This can't be happening...."  
[Tommy paces the room]  
  
John: [in the saddest tone, feeling defeated] "Mom always said he wasn't human. She said Dr. Loomis called him 'SAMHAIN', son of Satan, having the darkest eyes, the devil's eyes. He had been shot several times, burned, stabbed, and wouldn't die. She beheaded him to be sure. She was sure......we were sure...[pause].........it was all over. [John puts his head in his hands]....I need to know, I need to know what happened to his body. This just can't be possible."  
  
[KNOCK KNOCK...at the front door]  
  
"It's the police, we have a report of a possible B & E?" [Tommy goes to let them in; The new sheriff was Annie's younger brother, Paul. He had taken his father place at the Police Department five years after his sister's brutal murder by Michael Myers in 1978].  
  
Paul: "What happened Tommy?"  
  
Tommy: "Michael Myers. We believe he was here. John saw him the backyard, then Danny ran into him along side the house."  
  
Paul: [With sarcasm in his voice]. "It can't be. [Looking at John now] Your mom beheaded him five years ago at Summer Glen. They put him into the body bag, IN PIECES. I can believe a lot of things, but I don't believe a headless man comes back to life, and tries to pick up where he left off. Anyway, if it was him, why didn't he hurt Danny? Kid, [Looking at Danny], are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"  
  
Danny: "No...he just stood there, looked at me, and turned his head, weird-like."  
  
Paul: "You want my theory. Some local kids know Halloween is coming up in a couple of days and decided to play a sick prank on you guys. Hell, maybe they are just jealous.... John, your mom is considered a town icon now. Taking that bastard down was the best thing to happen to Haddonfield's history. I would gladly give her the medal of honor for avenging Annie's death....[pause]..[Paul looks around the room]....They didn't break anything, any doors or windows, and they didn't hurt anyone, right?"  
  
[Everyone nodded to confirm that everything was fine]  
  
John: "If this is some teen's sick way of playing a prank, he's going to get his head blown-OFF! It won't be much of a prank then [sarcastic tone]. Anybody that thinks this is funny....[pause]...is a pathetic psychopath that needs to be locked up in Smith Grove with all the other wackos!" [John retorts in disgust]  
  
Paul: "I'm not disagreeing with you kid. Just be rational. Michael is headless, and therefore can't be doing this. To be safe, I'll have a car patrol your house periodically during the day for any strangers, kids, or whatever hanging around, ok?"  
  
John: [in a semi-satisfied tone].."Yeah, ok."  
  
Paul: [Realizing he wasn't offering much help].."I'll take a look around the house before I go......just to be sure."  
  
Kara: "We would really appreciate that Paul. Thanks."   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE SIX]  
  
Location: Outside John and Molly's House.  
  
[Paul leaves the house, takes a look around both sides & sees nothing. He enters his police car and leaves. Just as he begins to make his turn at the corner, he looks through his rearview mirror and sees a dark figure head into a neighbor's yard. Paul immediately turns his car around and decides to check out the homes from the rear]   
  
Paul: "Home base, this is Paul, I'm going to take a cursory review of the neighborhood then head home. I'll report in later. And hey, don't forget I'm on vacation starting tomorrow, so stop sending me on these crank calls." [laughs]  
  
[As he pulls up behind John's house, he notices that the neighbor's shed door is blowing open a few houses down. He pulls the squad car up flush to the backside of the neighbor's shed.]  
  
[Inside the shed, a hand reaches for a large knife hooked on the shed wall. The sheriff stares through the door from several feet back]  
  
Paul: "Anyone there? Anyone in there? Come on out and I won't report you....We just need to get you out of here. It's too early for Halloween pranks....and it's raining [in a muffled angry tone]."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE SEVEN]  
  
Location: Inside Neighbor's Shed.  
  
  
[Paul, getting no response, enters the shed. He looks around and sees no one. Just as he closes the door, Michael's shadow appears in the dark corner behind him. suspense Michael raises the large knife and slices Paul's throat, as Paul reaches for his throat, he turns to see Michael's face and grabs at his mask, tearing it. Michael then strikes him continuously as the blood gushes to the ground. Michael's mask is partially ripped. Michael slowly, silently, drags Paul's body by one hand to the squad car, rolls him into the trunk, enters the car, then drives off]  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE EIGHT]  
  
Location: Inside John & Molly's House]  
  
  
John: "I'm going to Summer Glen tomorrow. I'll check with the SG Police Department and make sure he's dead."  
  
Molly: [strong tone] "It's been five years John, they don't just have Michael's body lying around."  
  
John: "I know, but I'm going to find out where he's buried...[raising his voice a bit], and MAKE SURE he's buried!"  
  
Molly: [frustrated] "Paul was probably right.....surely if whomever it was meant any harm, they would have tried something. I bet it was a stupid prank. Let's just leave it at that, not drudge this entire history up again. The first two years after his death we struggled with this, let's move on....You were just beginning to let go of all of it."   
  
John: [In anger] "I CAN'T LET GO! No, not until I'm sure......"  
  
Kara: [mildly worried] "We should tell Laurie. She should know."   
  
John: [adamantly] "NO. She is just now reaching the point in her life where she can have some peace. I WON'T take that away from her, especially if this is all a sick joke. No one here calls her and tells her anything...got it, nothing!! Not until we know for sure it's Michael."  
  
[Everyone agreed]  
  
Molly: "Well, I can't go....I have an exam tomorrow, and one on Friday."   
  
John: [worried] "I won't leave you here alone, Molly."   
  
Tommy: "We'll stay here with Molly until you come back. We'll be fine. I have the shotgun, and I'll rig an alarm to detect if any door or window has been opened or broken."  
  
John: "I'm trusting you Tommy." [Looking at Tommy exclusively]  
  
Tommy: "I won't let you down. Just go and make sure....make damn sure!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------[SCENE NINE]  
  
Time: October 30, 2003  
[Location: Summer Glen Police Department]  
  
  
[John approaches main desk attendant]  
  
John: "Hello, I need to talk to someone about the Myers case five years ago."  
  
Officer Pilolla: "The Myers case. What do you need to know? He's dead. Sister chopped his head off five years ago, case closed."  
  
John: "Yes, I know.....but is there anyone here that was there that night when they bagged the body?...Or the doctor who did the autopsy, where can I find him?"  
  
Officer Pilolla: "The captain could help you. He was there that night, but he is on vacation for a couple of weeks...wait a second. [Yelling towards the desk room]. Hey, is Ronny in there?"  
  
John: "Ronny Jones?...The security guard from HillCrest?"  
  
Officer Pilolla: "Yes, he's been on the force for a couple of years now. That writing thing didn't work out and his wife made him get a real job." [Officer snickers in humor]  
  
[Ronny comes walking out. Recognizes John and proceeds to hug him]  
  
Ronny: "Hey John, long time no see....what are you doing here? Don't tell me, you want a copy of my book, right?" [Ronny smiles]  
  
John: "I wish that was the reason I was here. Officer Pilolla said you might have seen them bag the body, ....M I C H A E L' S body, five years ago?"  
  
[Ronny took John by the shoulder and edged him back to the other room]  
  
Ronny: [looking back at Officer Pilolla] "Joe, thanks...I'll take it from here."  
  
Ronny: "What do you want to know about that for? Is there something wrong?"  
  
John: [Hesitating]: "Yes and no...[pause]...I just need to check some things. So.....did you see them bag him??"  
  
Ronny: "Well, it was weird. When the ambulance took you and Molly to the hospital, I talked the captain into letting me ride along to make sure your mom was alright, and for material for my book, you know. Everything was fine, most of the officers followed and a second ambulance was brought onto the scene. Michael was definitely decapitated man, head here, body there...wham...(2) pieces, and your mom was resting at the top of the hill by the time we got there.   
  
John: "So, what happened next? They bagged him up and sent him to the morgue, right?"  
  
Ronny: "Yes, I guess, but it was different....the guys in the second ambulance had a chamber or some sort, they put his body in this big-ass chamber, and his head in some kind of solution. It was really wild. I just figured it was for a scientific study or something...or burial purposes, you know. But it wasn't like they just threw his body in a bag, like everyone else.   
  
John: "Shit!....Did the ambulance have SG General Hospital on it?"  
  
Ronny: "Hey, now, I don't remember all that.....the dudes were dressed like ambulance personnel, paramedics, you know...and the truck looked legit. ....Hey, man, what's wrong?"  
  
John: [Look towards the door]..."I hope nothing...I'm going to go over to SG General. Catch you later man, thanks. [Hand shake].  
  
Ronny: "Peace."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE TEN]  
  
Time: October 30, 2003  
Location: Inside John and Molly's House.  
  
  
Molly: "Ok guys, I'm headed out of here...gotta get to class." [Tommy and Kara walk Molly to the door and stand in the doorway]  
  
Kara: "What time does the exam end?"  
  
Molly: "About 2:00, then I'm going to head to the grocery store for a bit...you want me to drop by and pick you up first?" Kara: "That would be good....we need to get some Halloween candy for the tomorrow night."   
  
[Paul's Squad Car proceeds down the block, pauses for a second, Michael breathes heavily, then drives on. All of them notice the car]  
  
Tommy: "Good old Paul, he said he would have a car patrol the neighborhood for us".....  
  
[They all wave bye to the car as it drives off]  
  
Kara: "Tommy, don't forget to pick up Danny after school. We'll see you at dinner time."  
  
Tommy: "Got it....6:00 pm. I may be home early though, I want to get that alarm rigged up. I'll pick up the stuff at the hardware store."  
  
Molly: "Do you think it's really necessary?"  
  
Tommy: "I don't know. But I promised John, and it's a safe thing to do. You ladies have fun!" [Tommy kisses Kara goodbye, and both Molly and Tommy head out]  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
[SCENE ELEVEN]  
  
Time: October 30, 2003  
Location: Haddonfield General Purpose Store - 4:00pm.   
  
  
[Mr. Divras, the owner for the store, is unpacking the last of his Halloween costumes for the late shoppers. The store is empty, so it seems.]  
  
Mr. Divras: "Damn kids! I told them if they want to try on the masks first, let me know. God damn plastic all over the place."   
  
[Mr. Divras, while cleaning the floor, sees a partially torn mask, stares at it, doesn't know where it came from. He notices some dry blood on the outside of it, [face cringes], then he hears a thump in the backroom. He heads to the entrance and opens the door suspense. Looks around, behind the boxes, then suddenly an antique "jack in the box" pops up, almost giving him a heart attack. He smiles, takes a breath, then as he turns, Michael is standing right in front of him and stabs him, through his glasses, in the eye with a kitchen knife. Michael stares, breathing hard, watching the owner die]   
  
[Tommy Doyle comes into the store to buy some wire.]  
  
Tommy: "Hey, Mr. Divras. I need some wire...Mr. Divras, hello?"  
  
[Michael looks towards Tommy's direction. Breathing hard, he walks towards the door and locks it shut. Tommy hears the door close. Michael waits on the other side with the knife raised.]  
  
Tommy: "Mr. Divras...I can't wait long, need to pick up Danny."   
  
[Tommy heads towards back door, and Michael waits. suspense He goes to open it, but it's locked shut. Michael prepares to lunge the knife through door, but then Tommy backs away]  
  
Tommy: "I'll leave the money on the counter. I got it.....catch you later....oh and, Happy Halloween". [Just as Tommy gets ready to leave, Lindsay Wallace enters the store.]  
  
Lindsay: "Tommy, is that you?"  
  
Tommy: "Lindsay, Lindsay Wallace?"  
  
Lindsay: "Yeah, it's me.....been a long time. How are you?"  
  
Tommy: "Doing fine....married, raising a couple of kids....doing great."  
  
Lindsay: "That's wonderful."  
  
Tommy: "You? You moved from here...I expected never to see you again."  
  
Lindsay: "Yes, we did, back in 79', but I still have cousins on the east side of Haddonfield, so I'm in town for the weekend only."  
  
Tommy: "It's great to see you again.....Why don't you come stop by tonight, even if for a quick second?? I would like you to meet my wife, Kara.....she knows...[pausing].... about what happened when we were kids."  
  
[Lindsay touches Tommy on the shoulder in understanding]  
  
Lindsay: "I would like to meet her, so I may take you up on that offer. Are you guys going to be up late?"  
  
Tommy: "Probably so......drop by anytime, I want to catch up on everything.....Here, take my home number and address." [He smiles and writes his home number on the back of a card]  
  
Lindsay: "You have a deal......see you later then." [Lindsay smiles]   
  
[Tommy exits the store. Lindsay heads for the Halloween costume section. She looks around, mumbling to herself]  
  
Lindsay: "Now where am I going to find a grim reaper costume?"   
  
[She looks through the costumes and notices the same torn mask that Mr. Divras was looking at. She bends down to pick it up, touching the dry blood area, and staring at the rip. She has a flashback of the night Michael Myers came after Laurie Strode at Tommy's House when she was a child. She remembers his mask, his face. Suddenly frightened, she stands up, holding the mask, and looks around the store.]  
  
Lindsay: "Is anyone here? Is anyone working today? [She heads to the counter]  
  
[There is a sudden noise as Michael leaves out the back door. Lindsay, still a bit nervous from seeing the mask, decides to leave, and exits the store.]  
  
[Camera pans to Mr. Divras gagging his last breath on the backroom floor]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE TWELVE]  
  
Time: October 30, 2003  
Location: Summer Glen General Hospital  
  
[John approaches nurse at counter]  
  
John: "Hi, do you know who I can talk to about a patient admitted to your morgue five years ago?"  
  
Nurse: "Five years ago...and you're just now paying your respects? [sarcasm]. [Nurse heads over to file folder]. Give me the patients name?"  
  
John: "Michael Myers."   
  
[The nurse immediately closed the cabinet and walks back to the counter]  
  
Nurse: "Everyone knows what happened to him, didn't you see CNN & CSPAN? [humor]  
  
John: "I need to talk to the doctor who performed the autopsy." [Frustrated, the nurse heads back to the filing cabinet, grabs the file and walks back to the main desk]  
  
Nurse: "It says here, he was not admitted to our morgue. A Doctor 'Wynnston' signed his body out."  
  
John: "Dr. Wynnston, can I talk to him, where I can I find him??"   
  
[Nurse checks computer database for Dr. Wynnston information. She frowns, looks confused. John notices this.]  
  
John: "What, what's wrong. What is it?"  
  
Nurse: "Says here, we don't have a Dr. Wynnston on staff, or anything close. Could it have been your family doctor that checked him out??"   
  
John: "No, no......." [John grabs his head and runs out of the hospital].  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE THIRTEEN]  
  
Time: Late October 30, 2003  
Location: SG Police Department  
  
[John comes rushing in]  
  
  
John: "Can you call Ronny for me?"  
  
Officer Pilolla: "Yes, sure....[SCREAMS] RONNY, that Myers boy is here."  
  
John: "IT'S TATE! T-A-T-E...not Myers.  
  
[Ronny comes back to the front.]  
  
Ronny: "Back so soon. What's up?" [John proceeds to walk away from the desk attendant so they could have some privacy]  
  
John: "I need your help man...I need your help."  
  
Ronny: "Just say it.....what's going on?"  
  
John: "Yesterday, someone showed up at our house that looked like Michael."  
  
Ronny: "Man, you don't even know what Michael looks like....you never saw his face. That could have been anybody in a mask, playing Halloween tricks on you guys."  
  
John: "I know that - I understand that....but I need to be sure. This psycho waited fifteen to years to attack my mom, then another twenty to go after her again. I can't afford to go with guesses."  
  
[Nodding that he understands]  
  
Ronny: "Ok, what do you want me to do?"  
  
John: "I need you to help me find a doctor. The doctor that checked out Michael's body."  
  
Ronny: "Without a plate, we'll have a hard time finding him in our database. If he's a real doctor, he will be registered in the AMA records at the library. Library is closed now. We will have to wait until morning."  
  
John: "Tomorrow is the 31st, we don't have much time.......I sure hope we are wrong about this."  
  
Ronny: "You hope?......let's get out of here."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE FOURTEEN]  
  
Time: October 30, 2003  
Location: Haddonfield Groceries  
  
  
Kara: "Have you heard from John?"  
  
Molly: "No, not yet [adding groceries to cart]....but if I know him....he's probably in relentless pursuit for the truth".  
  
Kara: "I'm with you...I think it was just a stupid prank.....it's been a long time and the kids think it's alright now, [pause]...sick humor. Remember the neighbors' kids wearing those SCREAM costumes last year? That freaked me out." [Grim Reaper music playing]  
  
[Michael watches them from the stock room. Molly sees a faint shadow, but can't make it out. Michael is breathing heavily. She looks again and Michael is gone.]  
  
Molly: [dazed, missed everything Kara said]..."Yeah, you're right, we better get home, it's getting late." [Kara adds items to the cart]  
  
[stock boy sees Michael]  
  
Stock boy: "Hey, what are you doing back here?"  
  
[Michael turns around slowly, then stabs him in the throat and pushes him back into the freezer by the knife in his throat. Inside the freezer room, he pulls the knife out, then hangs him, partially alive, on a meat hook. Michael watches as he dies, then tilts his head to the side]   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------[SCENE FIFTEEN]  
  
Time: October 30, 2003  
Location: Lindsay Wallace's Cousin House, Downstairs bedroom.  
  
[Lindsay is calling a friend at the hospital while her cousin decides to play a Michael Myers "prank" on her. Just as she begins to make the call, he appears out of the closet in the jumpsuit and stark white mask. He walks slowly toward her with a knife his hand. She sees him and screams! Her cousin snatches off his mask]  
  
Derrick: "Hey, it's me...calm down, it's me....just wanted to scare you..., sorry."  
  
Lindsay: [Jumps up and hits him]..."You know that's not funny.....and YOU KNOW why."  
  
Derrick: [Slumping in shame]: "Sorry, sorry Lindsay.....[and he leaves the room]  
  
Lindsay: [Even more nervous now, her fingers are shaking as she dials the number]  
  
"Hey, is Phaedra there?"   
  
Nurse at Haddonfield Hospital: "Hello, it's Phaedra."  
  
Lindsay: "Hi Phae, it's Lindsay. I need to ask you for a big favor."  
  
Phaedra: "Uh oh, what is it? We're out of Morpheme.."  
  
Lindsay: "Ha ha ha.....I need you to run a blood sample...at least I think it's blood. Looks like dry blood." [Lindsay staring at the mask]  
  
Phaedra: "Tonight? The night before Halloween? Are you serious?"  
  
Lindsay: "Yes, and you can write your own ticket on this one....whatever I owe you, just name your price."  
  
Phaedra. "Deal, drop off the sample as soon as you can."  
  
Lindsay: "I'm on my way!"  
  
[Lindsay leaves out, headed towards the Haddonfield Hospital]  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE SIXTEEN]  
  
Time: October 30, 2003  
Location: Inside John and Molly's House  
  
  
Kara: "Hey, we're home...."  
  
[Tommy and Danny come out to help with the groceries]  
  
Molly: "Stevie sleep?"  
  
Tommy: "Yes, he is knocked out like a light"  
  
Molly: [concerned] "John call?"  
  
Tommy: "No, not yet...but don't worry..I'm sure he's fine." [Tommy says with confidence]  
  
[Molly nods that she agrees. Phone rings, Kara picks up.]  
  
Kara: "Tate residence."  
  
John: "Hey, you guys all doing fine?"   
  
Kara: "Yeah, why wouldn't we be? [sarcastic tone] What did you find out?"''  
  
[Molly gesturing to Kara to talk to John. Kara nods to confirm]  
  
John: "Not much yet, just checking in......is Molly there?"  
  
Kara: "Yeah, hold on." [Kara hands Molly the phone]  
  
Molly: "Hi, are you ok?"  
  
John: "Yes....thought I would make sure things were fine there. Danny, Stevie all ok?"  
  
Molly: "Yes, everyone is fine. Are you on your way home now?"  
  
John: "No, not yet....just a few more things I need to check. You know, a lot of red tape just to look at a dead body & stuff."  
  
Molly: "Hurry home.....I don't want it to be the first Halloween we didn't spend together, ok?"  
  
John: "Will do......keep the light on for me......is Tommy there? If so, let me speak to him."  
  
[Molly hands the phone to Tommy]  
  
Tommy: "Yeah buddy, what's going on?"  
  
John: "Don't react...and don't tell Molly and Kara anything. I haven't been able to confirm that Michael Myers is dead. suspense [Tommy shows concern in his face]. You have to keep it together. If that maniac is still on the loose, he may be expecting to pay a visit tomorrow. Why don't all of you get out of there, just for tomorrow. Suggest going into the city for the day, anywhere, just get the hell away from Haddonfield for Halloween."  
  
[Tommy walks away with the phone so that Molly and Kara can't hear him]  
  
Tommy: "I don't think running is a good idea. If he is alive, like your mom, we need to make a stand. If he's watching us, he will only follow us wherever we go."  
  
John: "Then at least get Stephen and Danny out of there.......send them to your mom's or something. Don't have them in that house on Halloween, you understand?"  
  
Tommy: "Yeah, yeah....I'll do that......you really think he might be alive?"  
  
John: "I would like to believe it's not possible.........but it wouldn't be the first time Michael has come back from what we define as 'death'....Keep Molly and Kara close to you. Don't let them out of your sight...especially on Halloween.."  
  
Tommy: "I got it....finished the alarm today. If anyone opens a door or window in this house, it will sound off like a fire truck - waking up the entire neighborhood."  
  
John: "Good, good....ok..."  
  
Tommy: "Just get back here as soon as you can." [Tommy hangs up the phone]  
  
Tommy: [looking at Kara] "Hey, you know....the kids haven't been to see mom in since the 4th. How about we let them spend the Halloween in Benton Harbor?"   
  
[Kara detecting something is wrong]  
  
Kara: "Well, I didn't really consider it....but if you think it would be a good idea." [Realizing that Tommy may be trying to get Danny and Stephen out of harms way]  
  
Tommy: "Yes, I do. I'll call mom to confirm, and drive them up tomorrow morning, no problem. I'll be back by nightfall." [Tommy then turns to make the call while Kara and Molly begin whispering to each other]  
  
Kara: [directed at Molly] "Something isn't right. I can tell it in Tommy's voice."  
  
Molly: [glancing at Tommy to make sure he couldn't hear them]: "You don't think he believes we're in any danger? That John told him to get Danny and Stephen out of here to be safe?"  
  
Kara: [very concerned]: "Yes, I think that is exactly what's going on."   
  
[Tommy finishes his conversation with his mom & hangs up the phone]  
  
Tommy: "Ok, it's all set. We'll leave at 8:00am....That should give me plenty of time."  
  
[Molly & Kara look at each other in concern; Michael watches them from the side window, breathing heavily]  
  
Kara: "Well, you better eat and get some rest, you have a lot of driving to do."   
  
[They sit and eat dinner]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE SEVENTEEN]  
  
Time: October 30, 2003  
Location: Haddonfield Hospital Laboratory  
  
Phaedra: [Scraping blood sample off the mask and looking at it through the microscope]: "I can't believe you have me examining dry blood from a Halloween mask."  
  
Lindsay: "Is it possible to tell who was wearing the mask from these hair strands here?" [Lindsay flips the mask over and shows Phaedra hair strands left in the mask."  
  
Phaedra: "Yes, but that will take days to get a DNA workup...plus you need to give me an idea of whose DNA I'm comparing it to?" [Phaedra looks in the microscope then back at Lindsay]  
  
Lindsay: "Well, let's just stick with the blood for now...will we know tonight?"  
  
Phaedra: [Packing up the sample tube and other materials]. "No, tomorrow night is the best I can do. I can call you with the results.]  
  
Lindsay: "You will look for a match in the Haddonfield database, right?"  
  
Phaedra: "You got it....and by the way, I want an airline ticket to France for this one?" [She says cunningly]  
  
Lindsay: "Would you settle for a ticket to Louisville to come visit me?"  
  
Phaedra: "I guess I can settle." [sarcastic humor]  
  
Lindsay: [Hugs her, leaves her number, and exits the laboratory/hospital. As she approaches her car, she has this strange feeling that Michael is around, but ignores it and just gets in her car.]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE EIGHTEEN]  
  
Time: October 31, 2003 - Halloween  
Location: Summer Glen Library - 8:00 am.  
  
[John is browsing through the AMA books, looking for listing of doctors with the name "Wynnston" in Summer Glen or Haddonfield. Ronny is helping them]  
  
  
Ronny: "Any luck man?" [Ronny looks at John]  
  
John: "No, nothing.....I'm on my third volume for Illinois, and not even close. Anything in the Summer Glen listings?"  
  
Ronny: "The only doctor with the last name beginning with W is 'Wennington', and he should be about 90 years old now."  
  
John: "Damn, we have to find where he is TODAY. We don't have much time." [Hours pass. John decides to approach the desk librarian]  
  
John: "Maam, is there any other listing for medical doctors in the U.S., other than the National AMA Directories??"  
  
[SCENE EIGHTEEN continued]  
  
Librarian: "Well, you could try the electronic database. Sometimes it's more comprehensive than the directories, dating back to 1900."  
  
John: "Yes, but this guy would have been a doctor five years ago, so he should be in the new directories, right?"  
  
Librarian: "Not necessarily. If his medical license was withdrawn, his named would have been removed. You may need to go back prior to five years ago to find his listing."  
  
John: "Where can I find the electronic database?"   
  
Librarian: "I'll help you. [Librarian takes John to back room where a computer sits. Librarian give him the AMA Directory CD] Check this. Search for his name here."  
  
[John takes the disc, inserts it into the computer...begins searching the CD for "Wynnston". He finds no listing for Summer Glen, then finds a listing for "Wynn" and a listing for "Wynnston" in Haddonfield. He records the information for Wynnston - then heads for Ronny]  
  
John: "Ronny, I got it...let's go." [They head for a nearby pay phone, and dial the number.]  
  
Call Recipient: "Hello?"  
  
John: "Hi, my name is John Tate. Is Dr. Wynnston available?"   
  
Call Recipient: "No, he isn't. He died about 6 years ago." suspense music [John hangs up the phone].  
  
John: [Looks as Ronny]..."He's dead....6 years ago, can't be the right name. It can't be."  
  
Ronny: "There wasn't anymore Wynnstons in Haddonfield?"  
  
John: "No, only a Dr. Wynn." [They look at each other]  
  
Ronny: "You thinking the same thing I am?"   
  
John: "The hospital screwed up the name.....or someone is trying to cover their tracks."  
  
[Ronny & John head back to the computer, and obtain Dr. Wynn's information. They return to the phone and make the call; The answering machine kicks in]  
  
"Hello, you have reached the office of Dr. Wynnston. I'm not here right now, but if you care to leave a message, please do so after the beep."  
  
John: "It' his machine. He's using Dr. Wynnston's name!"  
  
Ronny: "That's our guy - let's get out of here!  
  
[The two head run out of the library]  
  
What are you going to do?"   
  
John: "I'm on the next flight out to Haddonfield, I'm going to pay Dr. Wynn a personal visit!"  
  
Ronny: "Want some help?"  
  
John: "You sure you can go?  
  
Ronny: "Hey, this is police business, and personal. You guys are my friends....pause...and my mother-in-law is visiting, need I say more?" [He smirks]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE NINETEEN]  
  
Time: October 31, 2003 - Halloween  
Location: Tommy Doyle Mom's House.  
  
Tommy: "Hi mom, you don't know how much we appreciate this."  
  
Mom [gesturing kids inside]: "You two go on in.......and Danny, grandpa got a Playstation. [Danny smiles]....[concerned look]...Is everything ok?"  
  
Tommy: [not completely believable] "Yeah, yeah, we just have some things we need to get done soon, and thought it would be best not to have to watch the kids, that's all."  
  
Mom [gesturing for Tommy to come in]: "Well come on in and get some rest & something to eat before you head back."  
  
Tommy: "No, no mom...I have to head back now, or I won't be back before dark."  
  
[Tommy kisses his mom and heads back to the car]  
  
Mom: "Tommy, take care of yourself."  
  
Tommy: "Sure mom.....I love you."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE TWENTY]  
  
Time October 31, 2003 - 9:00pm, [darkness sets in].  
Location: Haddonfield, Dr. Wynn's Home  
  
[Ronny and John are back in Haddonfield and heading directly for Dr. Wynn's home. Amazingly, he answers the door, and they push themselves inside. As the enter, the notice weird symbols in his office, symbols of the Thorn Cult.]  
  
Dr. Wynn: "What are you doing? What is this all about???"  
  
John: [IN A LOUD STERN VOICE, while pushing Dr. Wynn against the wall] "What did you do with Michael Myers' body?? What did you do with him??  
  
Dr. Wynn: "I don't know what you are talking about!"  
  
[John pushes him into the room near the answering machine, and plays the recording]  
  
John: "A man that has NOTHING TO HIDE doesn't assume a dead man's identity! [John grabs Ronny's gun and puts it in Dr. Wynn's mouth] Now, I'm going to ask you one more time....what did you do with him?"  
  
Ronny: "John, calm down man. He can't talk with the barrel in his mouth. [Ronny moves softly to grab the gun] Ease up, ease up a bit."  
  
Dr. Wynn: [gasping for air] "Michael's remains were flown to the BioGenetic Engineering Lab in Baltimore, Maryland."  
  
John: "WHY?? WHY???"  
  
Dr. Wynn: [panting from lack of oxygen, sitting in closest chair] "We wanted to study his DNA........to find out why he was so driven, so purely evil, possessing such incredible strength....[pause] music....He defied all our basic principles of physics & science. We thought if we had him from a child, [pause]...we could learn from him, understand him, control him. In five years he had become the equivalent of twenty five years of natural man, strong, determined, and still evil....the blackest eyes, the devil's eyes. No human has ever been able to survive the physical injuries his predecessor suffered.....and LIVED......maintaining one objective, and not relenting."  
  
John: "And that objective was to DESTROY my family! You dumb f---!" [Ronny interjects]  
  
Ronny: "Hold on, hold on........what happened at the lab? You just studied him right?"  
  
Dr. Wynn: [embarrassed to say what happened - pauses]   
  
[John puts the gun back in his face]  
  
John: "You tell me or so help me god I will blow YOUR fucking head off!"  
  
Dr. Wynn: [cowers in the chair]. "It started out as studying his DNA....We were amazed at the regenerative properties. Combined with our TX accelerated agent, we could create active cells at five times the rate of normal human cell reproduction."  
  
John: "We don't have all day doc, what the hell does that mean?"  
  
Dr. Wynn: [hesitating to tell him]: "We cloned him." [shocking suspense music]  
  
[John and Ronny, stunned at the revelation....speechless]  
  
Ronny: "Where is he now? Still at your lab, right??"  
  
Dr. Wynn: "He should be....as he got older, we had to restrain him in shackles in a cell. But I was to be notified if anything went wrong."  
  
Ronny: "Call the damn lab, call them NOW!"  
  
[Dr. Wynn calls the lab and gets a busy signal....he looks at the guys with a blank stare. He then calls the operator and asks to break into the line. The operator checks and informs Dr. Wynn that the phone line is either disconnected or off the hook. Camera pans to a lab where several bodies have been mutilated, blood everywhere, and the phone receiver in the hand of a dead man. Dr. Wynn hangs up the phone.]  
  
Dr. Wynn: "It's disconnected."  
  
John: "Molly & Kara! [Ronny and John go running out the house] Call the police, send them to 2425 Cyprus Lane."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE TWENTY ONE]  
  
Time: October 31, 2003  
Location: Lindsay Wallace Cousin's House  
  
[Phone rings]  
  
Derrick: "Lindsay, it's for you."  
  
Lindsay: "I got it.....Hello?"  
  
Phaedra: "Hey, I have those results for you.....the blood is still clean, maybe 1-2 days old."  
  
Lindsay: "Took long enough, It's almost 10:00pm." [Looking at her watch]  
  
Phaedra: "Don't push it.....the Haddonfield Database does have some 5000 patients on record."  
  
Lindsay: [Nervousness in her voice in asking]: "Whose blood is it?"  
  
Phaedra: "It's Paul Bracket...you know Paul, the son of old Sheriff Lee Bracket"  
  
Lindsay: "Annie's Dad from 78'? Paul is her brother?"  
  
Phaedra: "Yeah, he's sheriff now...took over in 1983."  
  
Lindsay: [mumbling to herself]: "Why would Paul's blood be on this mask?"  
  
Phaedra: "Is that it? Can I go home now?"  
  
Lindsay: "Yes, and thank you" [she says with gratitude]  
  
[Lindsay hangs up the phone, then decides to dial the Haddonfield Police Department]  
  
Haddonfield PD Secretary: "Haddonfield Police, can we help you?"  
  
Lindsay: "Yes, is Paul Bracket in?"  
  
Haddonfield PD Secretary: "No, he's been gone for a couple of days now."  
  
Lindsay: "Is he out of town? Or on vacation, where can I reach him?"  
  
Haddonfield PD Secretary: [Yells to the backroom] "Did Paul call back in after he left on the 29th?"  
  
Other officers: [Nodding that there has been no confirmation/no callback]  
  
Haddonfield PD Secretary: "No, no one has heard from him since the 29th...though he was leaving for vacation after that."  
  
Lindsay: [shock & concern]: "If he does report in, can you call me at this number?" [gives the secretary the number]  
  
Haddonfield PD Secretary: "Is it something we can help you with? Or another officer?"  
  
Lindsay: "No, but it's important...so if he does call, let me know."  
  
Haddonfield PD Secretary: "Ok.."  
  
[Lindsay hangs up the phone and begins to panick..She remembers Phaedra saying the blood is only 1-2 days old. She decides to call Tommy and is frantically looking for the card he put his phone number on]  
  
Lindsay: "Where is it? Where is that damn card?" [As she checks her coat pockets, dumps out her purse, etc. She finds it, and dials the number."]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[SCENE TWENTY TWO]  
  
Time: October 30, 2003  
Location: Haddonfield Hospital Laboratory  
  
  
[As Phaedra is preparing to exit the lab, a hand closes the lab door from the inside. She hears the door close shut]  
  
Phaedra: "Is anyone there? Is anyone in here???" [suspense music cue]  
  
[She turns and looks down the hall towards the doorway, then just as she turns back, she bumps into Dr. Lloyd]  
  
Phaedra: "Got damn it! You scared me!" [Phaedra holds her chest]  
  
[Dr. James Lloyd, known previously as Jimmy Lloyd, the paramedic in Halloween 2, is now a MD on staff at Haddonfield Hospital]  
  
Dr. Lloyd: "I'm sorry.....what are you doing here this late on Halloween?"  
  
Phaedra: "Don't ask.....favors come at a high price tag these days." [Dr. Lloyd sees the mask, takes it in his hands, looks at the front of it, touching the dry blood]  
  
Dr. Lloyd: "Is this yours?"  
  
Phaedra: "No, it's not ....a friend dropped it off.....I have no idea who it belongs to."  
  
Dr. Lloyd: [Pointing to the blood] "And this blood???"  
  
Phaedra: "Well, that's the interesting thing.....the blood belongs to Paul Bracket, and it's fresh blood."  
  
Dr. Lloyd: "Paul, son of Lee Bracket?"  
  
Phaedra: "That's the one."  
  
Dr. Lloyd: [Has a flashback of a conversation with his fellow paramedic in 1978...then runs out]  
  
Phaedra: "Dr. Lloyd, is everything ok? ...[She asks but Dr. Lloyd is long gone by now]....What the hell is going on tonight?" [Phaedra mumbles to herself]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE TWENTY THREE]  
  
Time: October 31, 2003  
Location: Inside John and Molly's House  
  
[Tommy arrives home, greets Kara & Molly. Camera pans as Michael's hand cuts the wire to the window/door alarm.]  
  
Tommy: "You guys here from John?"  
  
Molly: "No, but he said he would be here...or I AM going to kill him." [Molly jokes]  
  
[Off Screen Camera, Michael has entered the house from the bathroom window]  
  
Molly: "I am going to relax. The day is almost over, and we've only had trick-or-treaters, what? Three times today?" [grinning at Kara for confirmation]  
  
Kara: "Yes, it wasn't a bad tonight. I'm going to end up eating all the candy and looking like a full-size school bus! [She jokes] It's been quiet. [Looking at Tommy] Did you guys make it to Benton Harbor ok?"   
  
Tommy: [giving Kara a short kiss].."Yes, everything went fine.....I'm beginning to think John's concern was for nothing.....I'm going to the bedroom for a quick nap, then coming back down to watch 'Creature-Feature' with you guys! [Tommy makes an eerie face. Kara and Molly laugh at his stupid impression]  
  
[Tommy heads up the short flight of stairs [5 steps] and stretches out on John's bed] [Off Screen Camera, Michael is in the closet, hiding behind the clothes The phone rings.]  
  
Tommy: "I got it! [he yells downstairs] Hello?"  
  
Lindsay: "Tommy?"  
  
[Tommy answers the phone, sitting upright in the bed, leaning to one side with his back to the closet. Michael exits the closet and slowly walks towards him]  
  
Tommy:"Lindsay, what's going on, thought you were going to drop by?"  
  
Lindsay: "TOMMY, there's something I need to tel- ---" [the phone goes dead as Michael cuts the wire from the floor.]  
  
Tommy: "Hello, hello?" [music cue] [Tommy taps the receiver, then hangs up the phone..He stops to think for a second, then as he is looking through the mirror, he notices that the bathroom window is open and the curtain blowing in the wind. He realizes, too late, that the alarm has been disabled. Just as he turns to get up, Michael covers his mouth with one hand and raises the knife with the other. Tommy struggles with both hands against Michael. He kicks over the phone, making a noise that could be heard in the other room. He continues to struggle, but Michael overpowers him and slices Tommy's throat]  
  
[Lindsay rushes out the house, headed for Tommy's house]  
  
[Kara & Molly heard the thump from the telephone being knocked over in the other room]  
  
Kara:"Tommy, you ok? .....[she gets no response. Michael drags Tommy's body to the closet]....I better check on him....and see what he did; He probably broke something and is trying to hide it." [She says in humor as she heads to the bedroom]   
  
Molly:"I'm going to get a soda, you want one?"  
  
Kara: "Yeah, save me one, be right back."  
  
[Kara heads for the bedroom to check on Tommy while Molly goes to the kitchen to get beer.]  
  
Kara: "Tommy, Tommy, what did you break?"   
  
[Kara enters the bedroom.....she looks around, not noticing anything special at first, she then sees blood coming from the closet. Just as she backs up, Michael's shadow appears in the background. music cue. She slowly, unaware, backs up into him, then turns. Michael lunges the knife through the side of her head, going in one ear, and out the other. She falls to the floor. Michael stares at her, then tilts his head to the side. Molly hears the thump from Kara's body hitting the floor. She looks towards the other room for a second.]  
  
Molly: "Oh hell, now what?" [As she closes the fridge, the lights to the house now go OFF]  
  
Molly: "Kara? .....Tommy!...It' much too LATE for Halloween pranks!"   
  
[Not getting a reply, Molly walks carefully towards the den and grabs John's nearby baseball bat. She gets ready to head up the short flight of stairs, but just as she makes her first step, she sees Michael standing in the distance, looking at her from the bedroom entrance with a knife in hand music cue]  
  
Molly: "Oh shit!"....  
  
[Molly runs for the front door, but has to fiddle with the locks. Just as Molly sees she has no time, Michael walks slowly down the stairs. Molly tries to run for the backdoor, but now he stands six feet from her. She begins swinging the bat wildly as Michael stiffly avoids her attempts. She throws things at him, and as Michael withstands the impact of the items, she runs for the back door. Michael has pinned the door shut with a 2 x 4 wood block.]  
  
Molly: "HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME! [Molly screams as she yanks on the back door handle. No one hears her. She looks around and Michael is gone...[complete silence....tears streaming from Molly's eyes..she quietly edges towards the front door again]..... She makes one last run for the front door as Michael hides, behind a curtain. Just as she reaches the door, he grabs her, and stabs her from behind continuously]   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE TWENTY FOUR]  
  
Time: October 31, 2003 10:30pm  
Location: Haddonfield - Just outside John & Molly's House.  
  
[Ronny and John are about 5 blocks from his house..They pull up and notice that all the lights are out, and the door is open]  
  
Ronny: "I'll check the back right quick...Take my extra gun!" [Handing John a gun tucked away in his ankle brace.]  
  
[John forces the front door open and enters the house, seeing no one in the den, but hears a bedroom door close. He goes towards the kitchen and sees blood coming from the kitchen cabinet. He opens it to find Tommy pinned high on the wall by a knife in his stomach. John begins to cry]  
  
John: "Oh no, oh no......no....MOLLY!!!" [He runs to the bedroom and sees someone in their bed]  
  
John: "Molly, Molly..." [He goes to remove the covers from the person and finds Kara's body]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE TWENTY FIVE]  
Location: Outside/Backyard of John & Molly's House.  
  
[Ronny is in the backyard, notices the wood block pinning the back door closed. Before he can remove it, he hears someone near the side of the house. As he approaches, Michael comes up behind him and stabs him in the back with a long knife the penetrates his frontal chest cavity. Michael then enters the house through the front door that had been forced open by John]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE TWENTY SIX]  
Location: Inside of John & Molly's House.  
  
[John turns around to see the closet door partially cracked. He slowly approaches, prepared to shoot, then opens it to find Molly's body, hanging on the clothing rail by her neck. He spends several seconds looking at Molly's body...touching her, thinking Michael is long gone by now. He then hears the front door close. camera pans as Michael's hand pushes the front door closed]  
  
John: "Oh Jesus, oh god.....oh god." [He walks backs to the den, and just as he approaches the room, he sees a police officer leaning against the window]  
  
John: "Paul, help me...he's here!" [He goes over to him to see that Paul's body has been dead and propped there. He then runs to the back door, which is still pinned shut by the 2 x 4 and Ronny's dead body]   
  
John: "Ronny, RONNY!"   
  
[John turns around to go out the front, but Michael is waiting at the front door and begins walking towards him music cue. John goes to shoot at him, but the gun is jammed. Michael walks towards John, John runs back to the kitchen, then to the bedroom from the side entrance. He is still playing with gun and panicking. Michael is already in there, breathing heavily. John hears him and shoots at the closet. Michael comes out, taking one shot to the body and pausing. John then aims and shoots him in the head. Michael falls down.]   
  
[In the background, you hear the police cars arrive. They enter the house as he walks down the stairs.]  
  
Police Officer: "Sergeant, it's Paul, it's Paul Bracket..."  
  
Sergeant: "Oh god....[looking at John]...Where is he? Where is he?"  
  
[John just looks at him.]  
  
[Lindsay Wallace comes running in just behind the police. She looks at John]  
  
Lindsay: "Where's Tommy....where's Tommy?" [John doesn't say anything. Lindsay rushes to the kitchen where officers are viewing Tommy's body]  
  
[SCENE TWENTY SIX continued]  
  
Lindsay: "Oh no....no no...." [She sees Tommy's body. An officer comforts her]  
  
Sergeant: "Come with me, upstairs!" [They head upstairs.......see the blood on the floor, but no body. Michael is gone. theme music]  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SCENE TWENTY SEVEN]  
Location: Michael's House in Haddonfield  
  
[Michael, breathing heavily] suspense music.....then stops   
  
[A closet door screeches open, it's pitch black inside. Michael stares at the opening. Then suddenly, a shotgun round hits Michael in the chest, he's pushed back, then another round is fired, and another......Dr. James Lloyd emerges from the darkness]  
  
Dr. Lloyd: "DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" [unloads two more shotgun rounds into Michael]  
  
[Michael falls to the floor, flat on his back. Dr. Lloyd stands over him for a couple of seconds, then kicks his boot to see if he's still alive. Believing he is dead, Dr. Lloyd takes his pulse at the wrist...ooks at him, then moves closer to his face [suspense rises], then takes his pulse at his neck. Nothing happens. Dr. Lloyd stands and walks over to the nearest window to take a breath of air, closing his eyes in relief.]  
  
[The camera pans over his shoulder to show Michael sit up, then turn his head in Dr. Lloyd's direction. The screen goes black. theme music cue]   
  
[END SCRIPT]  
Credits Roll.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
